


Paradise

by Ruby_Stone



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: Art, Daddy Thranduil, Drawing, Father-Son Relationship, Hot, Incest, M/M, Muscles, Parent/Child Incest, dark inentions, digital, mood, nervous legolas, seme/uke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Stone/pseuds/Ruby_Stone
Summary: Art Work. Who can say no to Thranduil? Tell me... we are waiting ;)
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil, Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil, Legolas/Thranduil, Thranduil/Legolas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovlies!
> 
> So, as I promised I have a whole line of work ready to show.
> 
> I am using photoshop to do this work now so I am still learning as I go along. 
> 
> Also! If anyone wants to use my art work to create a story then please do so! Just tag me or something so I can read it ;)
> 
> I would write but I suck at it. My strength lies in my artistic abilities.
> 
> Love you my dears! Talk soon. xoxo

[](https://imgur.com/WD9zvWF)


End file.
